Kanashimi Hotel
by AGkiddo-kun
Summary: In this story, my OC (no! Don't leave! It's good, I promise!), a bullied girl, gets taken to a hotel where... wait for it... a bunch of anime characters live! Also, I know it says it's a romance down below, but... I'm not going to tell you any more! You'll have to read it to find out! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

She silently stood at the bus stop. Her turquoise book bag rested on the ground, which was covered in a fine blanket of snow. She observed the murder of crows, slowly gathering near her stationary feet, despite the biting cold temperature of negative eight degrees.

A dirty, yellow bus sighed as it stopped a mere two meters from her, interrupting her thoughts and the crows' peaceful meeting. They flew from her, leaving only one thing behind- an ebony-black feather. Picking up her backpack, the girl stepped on the feather as she briskly walked to the vehicle, which at some point had been canary- colored, but was now caked in years' worth of grime. The feather quietly crumbled, due to the force of the girl's heavy winter boot, but nobody noticed- or cared.

Settling into her seat on the bus, she relaxed into the fake leather, Dartmouth green in color. The girl's eyelids closed softly, allowing her to think without interruptions. She allowed the thoughts to float through her head, only paying attention to one. One thought, one obsession. Synonyms?

The bus sighed again as it stopped at its final destination- Riverbeach Middle School. Her eyes still closed, the girl felt the vibrations of the vehicle's floor as every pair of feet passed. Every pair of feet but hers, actually. She shut tighter, hoping the bus driver wouldn't notice-

"Hey. Hey! HEY! Get up!" A gruff male voice shouted in the girl's ear. "Asleep again?" he asked incredulously. "You know, next time, I'm not gonna wake you up, ya hear me?"

The girl nodded shakily and walked with the speed of a lazy turtle, after picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Five steps, and she was off the bus. Ten steps more, and she was already to the school. Step, step, step. Each had a story and a thought, each equally important. Most were unhappy thoughts, dripping with sadness and sarcasm.

_Why school again? Why can't I have the day off?_

Step.

_Well, there's one thing I can look forward to, out of this horrible day._

Step.

_Lunchtime- Lunch! I'll get more advice!_

Step.

So, entering the school, the girl felt a temporary sense of optimism, only to be darkened a bit later.


	2. Chapter 2

She floated through her classes, avoiding everyone's gaze, barely awake on the outside, but filled with anticipation on the inside.

_Two more periods until lunch... one more period..._

Despite not paying attention, the girl got all perfect scores on various quizzes and tests. If she was paying attention, maybe she'd even skip a grade. The girl knew this, but did not care.

_Please bell... just ring... I have to get to lunch!_

A low tone sounded through the classroom, interrupting the English teacher's lecture on paying attention ("you all just talk, jibber-jabbering endlessly, you don't even listen to a word I say!"). Excitement practically poured out of the girl's ears as she held her books against her thin body, exiting the classroom. A small smile even crept onto her lips.

After dropping her English supplies off at her locker, the girl found herself just steps away from the cafeteria entrance. She took a deep breath, relaxed herself, and walked over to her normal table in the corner of the large area. Rhea already sat there, awaiting the girl's arrival.

Although physically small, Rhea seemed to dominate the circular lunch table with her intimidating presence. The girl sat down, despite the seemingly obvious danger.

Rhea's huge, pink lunch box rested on the table before her. She glanced at the girl, who had nothing.

"What happened to your lunch, _Emmeline_," Rhea sneered, narrowing her coffee brown eyes.

"I forgot it," Emmeline replied calmly.

"Do you want money to buy one?" Rhea asked, shaking three dollar bills in Emmeline's face.

"No!" Realizing the force of her word, Emmeline closed her violet eyes. "Er... I mean, no thanks."

A smile slowly crept onto Rhea's cute face- a face no teacher could ever give detention to.

"That's good, anyway," Rhea nonchalantly picked up a banana from inside her lunch box. "You're too fat to have lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

Emmeline glanced at the empty space before her, then back at Rhea.

"You heard me. You're. Too. Fat." Rhea insisted.

Looking down, Emmeline found it hard not to believe Rhea- her own mind worked against her, distorting the image that she saw, looking at her stomach. One half of her brain argued for Emmeline's sake- no, you're NOT too fat, you're not even fat at all! The other half agreed with Rhea- you need to exercise more, eat less, eat nothing at all! You're too fat!

"Anyway," Rhea continued, munching on a peanut butter sandwich, "I can't believe your parents haven't told you yet. I can't believe your DOCTOR hasn't told you yet!"

_Don't listen to her. She's being a jerk, _the first side said. The second side was stunned. _She's right! I can't believe my parents didn't tell me! Or my doctor! They must feel bad for me, the fat girl._

"To be skinny like me..." Rhea trailed off. She then raised an eyebrow at Emmeline. "Are you even listening to me? I'm giving you quality advice, you know."

Emmeline's brain stopped arguing within itself. The civil war ended. It had been won.

She sat up straighter, crossing her thin arms to cover what little fat she had left on her belly.

"I'm listening," she mumbled.

Rhea's smirk grew.

**Hey people! I usually don't put notes before and after chapters, but thanks so much for fifteen views! It means a lot, as this is my first fanfiction! Also, be patient- I know it's taking a long time to introduce my OC, but the anime characters will be in this by Chapter Five. Probably. I'll post another chapter today, just to celebrate- woo-hoo! Fifteen views!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emmeline dropped onto the couch, where her laptop rested a few feet away. Surviving Rhea's advice tired her- she loved it (she thought) but it took effort. A bit of Minecraft was a good reward.

Pulling the computer onto her lap, Emmeline moved the mouse so that the cursor highlighted the Minecraft icon. Double clicked.

Emmeline closed her violet eyes, dreaming of the day when she'd be as thin as Rhea- she'd be able to wear swimsuits and go to the beach, maybe not feel uncomfortable in the latest fashions anymore! Opening her eyelids after a satisfying daydream of winning the Nobel Prize for her work with losing weight, Emmeline expected to see the brown screen that started her favorite video game. It wasn't there.

She blinked twice, trying to imagine the Minecraft start screen back into existence.

It still wasn't there.

Instead, a blindingly white display dominated most of the space, leaving only a thin margin below for the task bar. Black writing of a standard typeface appeared at the top.

**Do you want a new life?**

Emmeline shook her head, silently mouthing the word, "No."

A sliver of her previous mindset asked her again, "Don't you want a new life?"

Rhea's face floated to the top of her thoughts.

Despite not receiving an answer, for the first question, two more appeared. Emmeline, without another thought, scrolled down the page so that she could fully see (and answer) the new questions.

**What is your name?**

Fully educated on the dangers of giving out your name online, Emmeline typed in an alias nobody could associate with her- Catori Albuquerque.

**Which do you like better- your first name or your last name?**

An easy question for Emmeline- her last. Albuquerque- a beautiful city in Portugal. _It sounds like the last name of an important person, _she thought. Glancing at her stomach, she added to the thought- _a really important skinny person._

Another question appeared below.

**What is your favorite number between 1 and 1611?**

Emmeline frowned- this was a strange question. She typed in "1607," because something important happened that year. Something... she couldn't remember. Sighing, she finished typing it in anyway. She could look it up later- or just ask Rhea. Rhea knew everything. Yet another question showed up beneath.

**Do you have any mental diseases/disorders?**

_The white paper crinkled as she slightly shifted her position. Her dangling feet brushed the ground, feeling the cold tiles. The doctor wrote a note to herself on her clipboard._

_"Do you have suicidal thoughts?" the doctor asked, not even looking at the girl, as if she was but words and check marks on a paper._

_Emmeline slowly nodded. Her mother buried her face in her hands, hiding the violet eyes that matched her daughter's. Emmeline's father stared at a brick on the wall, paying attention to the doctor but trying desperately to make it all go away._

_"It looks like generalized anxiety," the doctor said to Emmeline's parents, ignoring the girl herself. The couple nodded- Emmeline had told them what she thought she had. The symptoms added up to generalized anxiety-_

_"And depression," the doctor and Emmeline added simultaneously. That earned the girl a glare from the doctor. From her parents- all Emmeline received was a heartbreaking gaze._

Emmeline typed, "yes." After a moment of hesitation, she held down the back space key- and replaced it with "no."

The girl tapped the enter key.


End file.
